Infectious Art
by HalPuppy
Summary: Ib and Garry, the people who survived Guertena's Art Gallery now are facing something even worse. 3 Years after the Gallery, Garry, Ib, Michelle, and Carson must fight to survive an art Infection.


**Hi! Welcome to my first story Infectious Art, an Ib story. If you are reading please review and tell me about any grammar or spelling mistakes (i'm not very good at English) Also give me suggestions that you would like to see in the story. Without further ado lets get on with it!**

Ib rested her head on Garry's chest as she slowly fell to sleep. Garry smiled at his little friend growing older yet still keeping her innocence. Garry lie back on the bed and got in a more comfortable position than sitting upright and stiff. He turned the T.V on and watched the news which showed more murders and robberies. "Its such a shame…" he sighed and looked down at Ib still sleeping like a baby. He then turned back to the news for some more information. He yawned at some information about a new change on grocery bags when suddenly a tremor shook the guest room "IB!" Garry screamed and shook Ib. "W-What?" "Ib! get underneath the table!" They both ran for the writing table as pieces of the ceiling fell onto the table. Garry glanced over at Ib shaking in fear. "Its alright Ib" the quaking stopped just as suddenly as it started. "See we are fine." Ib dashed from under the table to grab her bag with supplies like pepper spray, snacks, and random things. Garry looked at the T.V and saw an emergency alert. "Emergency?" I said aloud. It got Ib's attention, "Everybody find shelter! There are strange zombie like creatures attacking the city-oh no! AHHH!" The T.V showed some Headless Mannikins then it cut to the T.V fuzz. Garry was awestricken as Ib pulled at Garry's shirt. "Should we find Michelle and Carson?"

Garry forgot about his girlfriend Michelle and wanted to keep her safe. Garry looked outside and saw the streets were all cracked and ruined but no danger in the area. Ib ran down to her parents and Garry followed her. "Mom! We have to find Michelle and Carson!" Garry thudded down and overheard her mothers response. "Ib young lady you cant go out there! The people from the association are working to rebuild our houses and keeping us safe from those monsters outside our Regal Walls" Garry was suspecting a giant meltdown from Ib. Even though she was 12 years old the experience from the Gallery traumatized her and she can act a bit younger than she really is. "MOM I NEVER WANTED TO LIVE HERE! I HATE IT HERE ALL THE KIDS ARE NO FUN AND I NEVER GET TO PLAY WITH OTHER KIDS LIKE CARSON AND LIKE ITS N- Ib's Dad spoke up with his big booming voice "QUIET IB!" Ib slowly quieted down. Ib you are old enough to make your own decisions now and we understand that. We are going to let you choose but there is one thing you need to know…" Ib's Dad paused, "…going out there is a very dangerous mission and you may die out there. Ib gave a smirk, "I'll be fine Dad just watch!" Garry continued down the stairs and they both walked out and went to Garry's car. "Ib lets go!" Ib refused to get in. "Lets take a faster car!" She held up the Keys to her Dad's Porsche and Garry just smiled.

Garry was going very fast through the Regal Walls and then stopped at the exit. "Garry you should be with the Kouri's!" Garry frowned at his friend "Don't worry Naomi I will just drive down to Carson's house to pick up Michelle and Carson. I'll be back in 30 Minutes." Garry drove off and Naomi just waited at her post which was recording who came in and who left. She got her pen and wrote down 'Ib Kouri' and 'Garry Thomson'.

Garry was about 10 minutes from Regal Walls when he saw all the masacre. "G-Garry…what happened…" There were fires everywhere and building collapsing. He then looked at all the bloody bodies on the ground and gagged. He thought the Gallery was bad but this was horrible. "GARRY LOOK UP AHEAD!" Ib screamed like a baby being startled by a monster under their bed. He looked and saw headless mannikins and mannikin heads coming towards him. He pressed the gas petal and drove straight at them knocking all of the creatures hit to fly sky high. He drove further into the downtown area and then saw his favorite restaurant Roscoes Chicken and Waffles turned into a place of rebels with guns. He tried driving past but they all pushed the car and stopped it from moving. Ib rolled the window down and stated "HEY GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE!" A man with a Shotgun walked up and retaliated. "We need some cover for the oncoming wave of Zombies right here, so either you stay put or we shoot you." Ib and Garry both shut up and looked over to the oncoming wave. The Rebels were skilled with guns and shot with skill but the more they shot…the more that came. Soon there was a giant fleet of HM (Headless Mannikins) and MH (Mannikin Heads). Garry then swerved the car around and ran over some people "GARRY! THOSE PEOPLE ARE ALIVE!" Ib was crying in fear but Garry soothed her. "They were going to die either way. I suspected they would like to die human then…whatever is attacking us." Garry looked back at Ib to see her holding 5 guns and hoping into the car "I thought we might need them to protect ourselves" Garry smiled and heard a loud crash and saw some of the Rebels with MH's on them. Garry drove off and then continued toward the beach where Michelle was.

Michelle looked out toward the beach with a look of hope crushed before her very eyes. Mannikins and weird glass heads were turning everyone into vicious cannibals. She heard Carson walk down the stairs. "M-Michelle…whats going on…" He looked as if he had been crying for a while "Well Carson do you want the truth or a lie." Carson looked angry now, "Michelle stop! Just give me the truth so I know for sure! There are Zombies right! Zombies are going to be the end of the world! I knew it! I knew it!" Michelle went over to hug Carson "We will be fine. Ib and Garry are coming and we are going to go back to Regal Walls where it is safe" Carson started to calm down but then some bangs were heard on the door and then the door was getting close to breaking down. "Michelle…?" Michelle quickly snapped "Go upstairs and lock the door." Carson obeyed without hesitation. Michelle faced the door and sighed "Please come soon Garry…"

Ib and Garry were at least 10 minutes away from the beach and the number of Infectors and Infected grew larger. "I guess when the sun goes down the monster number grows larger…" Garry muttered. He passed by the Infected/Infectors trying not to hit them but the farther he drove the more infected people were able to see. Soon the whole road was covered and he saw beach houses (like the ones Michelle and Carson were in) getting toppled over and being lit on fire. "Garry I see Carson's house!" Ib pointed to a house with a blue exterior color that had splotches of green. Garry execrated and got to the house. He stopped and picked up his gun and shot some infected/infectors and tried clearing the way. Ib then climbed up onto of the car and jumped over to a window. "Garry hold these Zombies off while I get Michelle and Carson! Then we will jump back here and we can drive off!" Garry agreed and Ib went on her mission.

Ib broke the glass on the window and was inside Carson's room. He was sitting on the bed watching the news. "Yo Car Car!" Ib spoke and Carson whipped his head up. "I-Ib" he stammered to get the words correctly. "Lets get Michelle and go!" Carson stood up and grabbed a horse riding helmet and his backpack (much like Ib's bag content wise). Carson then opened the door and saw Michelle fighting off some infected people. Ib had brought a gun with her and she sniped from the stairs hitting three infected people terrorizing Michelle. The knock back force hit Ib in the nose and it started bleeding. Michelle ran up and grabbed Ib and gave her a tissue. Carson was watching for any other zombies coming through the door. Carson heard gun shots from the opening in the door and saw zombies getting shot one by one. "Carson lets go!" Carson turned around and started after Michelle who called him. Carson was glad there was a chance for survival and he was glad he knew the people suddenly he heard screams. He stopped and heard a car engine. Garry? He said to himself. He decided to rushed up the stairs quickly when all of a sudden he saw the wall break open and the stairs start to fall. A car rushed through the wall and hit Carson dead on. His limp body shot sky high and hit the roof then landed on the roof of the car. Michelle quickly grabbed Carson's lifeless body and jumped back into the Porsche. Ib quickly followed after and they drove off running over thousands of Infected People.

Naomi sighed as her boss came over. She stood of and saluted reciting: "Good Evening Head Master of the Association!" The Head Master spoke harshly and quickly "Naomi you have 3 days left here before you have to go to the outside world, Pack and Stock up because day 1 is coming soon." Naomi was terrified. She had no combat experience and surely wasn't built for it with her scrawny appearance. She quickly walked out and changed from her light and dark blue uniform to a green dress. She let her blonde hair out of its pony tail and she started to pack clothes and food. She organized quickly in her head that she was going to stock up on weapons tomorrow. She sighed and lie on her bed trying to figure out why she was being exiled. She had all of 2 minutes to think before the screaming began. She rushed to the window to see a mural, it looked so familiar to her but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Coming out of the mural were HM's and MH's but she also saw little blue dolls hopping around. She decided it wasn't safe and grabbed her bag and made a run for it. Her silky blonde hair was flowing but she felt something grab her leg. It was a blue doll. She tried to make a run for it but it had a secure grip on her. Suddenly a child looking exactly like Naomi walked over. "K-Kid run! Go hide so you can survive!" Naomi was screaming at this little girl of about Ib's age. "I like you…you look juuuust like me! Lets be friends ok!" Naomi was puzzled by this girls giddy happiness in a hopeless time. "Lets go lady!" the girl slowly walked toward the mural and the doll started dragging her toward the mural following exactly every step the girl took. Naomi looked to see Ib's parents being consumed by the creatures and then the Association members fighting other Association members who were infected. the girl then took her right in front of the mural. "We are going to go to my house ok!" Naomi nodded nervously. "B-But before we go…W-Whats your name…" The little girl piped up "My name is Mary!"

**Ok thats the end of the first chapter of Infectious Art! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter. Chapters will probably come out every other week but I will start another story so every week you guys have something to read. My Winter Break is going on for another week so I will try to get in Chapter 2 of this story and the First chapter of another. Cya!**


End file.
